


End of Chapter Five

by MangoIced_T



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M, Nick is reminiscing, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, celebrate!, f thot fitzgerald is rolling in his grave ;), great gatsby is in the public domain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoIced_T/pseuds/MangoIced_T
Summary: I had felt hollowed. The liveliness of the flowers that had consumed my house had faded. Their aroma became headache-inducing, and when I finally sat down I found myself filled with turbulent feelings.In honor of The Great Gatsby entering the public domain, I extended chapter five.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	End of Chapter Five

I had felt hollowed. The liveliness of the flowers that had consumed my house had faded. Their aroma became headache-inducing, and when I finally sat down I found myself filled with turbulent feelings. 

I was unable to forget the way Jay looked at Daisy. It was so full of longing and was able to convey the immense amount of satisfaction that his almost five years of work was able to accomplish. 

My thoughts wandered further and as I closed my eyes; I began to imagine the look of satisfaction and longing directed towards me. His hands around my waist and his ocean blue eyes penetrating deep into my own. His arms bringing me closer and closer…

I was shaken from my thoughts by a sneeze, most likely due to the honeybee‘s heaven that was currently occupying my residence. I stood and walked through my living room; letting my hand graze the delicate pastel flowers. I let my mind drift, and suddenly I was in a world where the flowers and sweets were all for me. Well, it wasn’t hard to do, technically they were in my house and Daisy had not requested to take anything home with her. 

Then, I caught sight of the Finn, and almost in an instant my face turned crimson and I sank my hands to the bottom of my pockets. 

I wasn’t new to these kinds of thoughts. I did go to a boys prep school after all. But for most boys, these thoughts end up being grown out of once they leave secondary school. At worst once they leave university. During my time at New Haven, I was a common companion for the other men around me. After expecting to eventually grow out of the behavior like many of my partners had, finding a suitable woman and settling down, I slowly realized that the feelings would never leave me. 

Eventually, I forced myself to ignore and bury them, but the feelings were like scars that fade but never quite disappear. 

Before I dismissed the Finn, I asked her to store the sweets away and take some for herself. She smiled and walked back towards the kitchen. 

I moved towards the front of my house to sit on my porch and run everything over again in my mind. Before I closed the door behind me I plucked a cluster of lavender from one of the bouquets close to the door. 

I sat on the chair on my porch and ran the lavender through my hands. Meeting Gatsby had exceeded my expectations. His looks were unrivaled, and his smile hypnotized me. His voice was like a siren's song that only made me want to reach for him more. 

Then I thought about the invitation. Oh, the invitation! Blinded by my hope for having Gatsby to myself, I smiled like a fool. 

I turned my head and looked towards Gatsby’s expanse of a property. The glowing windows all held their own potential. I imagined then all the wickedly wonderful things that we could do together behind each of the velvet curtains. I stopped myself but decided to surrender to my desires and allowed for this small reward, despite the sliver of guilt I felt beginning to build in the back of my head. 

Anomalies will happen, I told myself. 

Well, Mr. McKee had certainly happened. 

But this was different, I was never so intrigued by another person in my entire life. It was almost as if his mysterious aura had cast his own light, which enchanted me and lured me closer. Whether or not his life’s stories were lies meant nothing to me.

I couldn’t deny any of it much longer and the acceptance had hit me like a blow to the chest. 

I loved Jay Gatsby.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
